The fight of their lives
by Itachi666
Summary: actually the whole title is: The fight of their lives: The fate of Konoha rests in your hands! This is Part one of maybe three or four. I will be uploading more parts to the story every week or so.


The fight of their lives: The fate of Konoha is in your hands!

by Itachi666

Part 1

"I will not give up! THAT is my way of the ninja!"- Naruto

The fight was over.  
Sasuke was dead.  
Laying next to his limp body was Sakura, who was dead as well.  
Standing near them, barely alive, are Naruto and Hinata. Somehow, they had managed to stay alive from this monster. this monster from their own village. This monster had killed the third hokage and was now on a killing spree. All who remained were Naruto, Hinata, Kiba and Akamaru, and Shikamaru.  
"It's hopeless... we can't win against Orochimaru. we should just run away. besides, it's troublesome enough trying to hide from him." Shikamaru said.  
"shh! be quiet! Akamaru smells somebody coming closer!" Kiba said. evrebody stopped talking. The silence was nerve-racking. Earlier, the Frog hermit, tried to fight Orochimaru but had lost, and was now dead. Naruto, seeing this, found his inner chakra. After a long and bloody battle which ultimately killed Kabuto, Naruto ran off, looking for anybody that was still alive. He found Hinata hiding with Kiba and Akamaru. Shikamaru soon met up with them, and they hid inside a basement in the flower shop.  
"phew... he's gone..." Kiba said with a long sigh.  
"Sasuke... Sakura... WHY! WHY!!!????" naruto screamed. "Why did HE have to kill you two! my best friends in the world! THE ONLY ONES LEFT WHO UNDERSTOOD AND ACCEPTED ME FOR WHO I WAS!!!!!???" he cried.   
"NARUTO! Shut up will ya!? you need to be quieter! They will find us!" Shikamaru yelled at him. meanwhile, Hinata crawled up next to Naruto. "um... naruto... uh...um...mmm..." she said. "Hinata! just leave me alone right now! you don't understand! I've just lost my friends... no my FAMILY! IRUKA IS DEAD, ALONG WITH KAKASHI! I HAVE NOTHING LEFT! you can't possibly understand!" Naruto said to her in a stern voice.  
Kiba and shikamaru sat on the other side of the room and just watched, in silence, what was going on. Hinata, mustering up her courage, yelled at him, "NARUTO! I was there! remember! I know what you've been through! and... i'm um... I'm sorry! but you haven't lost evrebody!".  
"ok fine then! WHO DO I HAVE LEFT THEN, HUH!?" naruto yelled back.  
In the lowest voice you could ever hear, Hinata replied with, "you still have me, and i still have you".  
Naruto, amazed, just stared at her with a suprised look on his face.  
"I know what you've been through naruto-kun... i watched evrebody else make fun of you and hurt you... i watched evrebody else not accept you... they kept saying that you had some demon fox in you... but i didn't care! I accepted you for who you were, no ARE! i was just to nervous to say this before, but i want to say that i...i...um...". she paused.  
"y...yo...you l...l...love m..e...?" Naruto asked.  
A split second later, out of nowhere, a shuriken appeared, heading for Kiba!  
It hit him in his right arm, rendering it useless. Kiba can't use justus left handed, nontheless with only one hand!

"Damn... i missed..." a dark voice said.

"Who's there!? I'm warning you! come out!" Naruto yelled. "hahahaha..." the dark voice laughed. "I know who that is...it's Orochimaru...!" Naruto yelled. Hinata, scared half to death, grabbed Narutos arm very tightly. Kiba and Shikamaru both stood up, ready to fight to the death. Orochimaru started to laugh maniacally. "hahahaaa! you can't possibly win. You four are no match for me! The destruction of konoha has finally come at hand! how can you four possibly even stand up after what my sand and sound ninja have done to you? aaaaaaaa... that's right...". he turned his head over to Shikamaru. "You four have a genius among you... well, I'll take care of that slight problem for you. Thank you Kakashi for showing me this technique before you died. HAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!". then out of nowhere, a HUGE burst of blue energy emerged from Orochimarus left hand, lighting up the whole basement. Orochimaru was using the Chidori! "Look out!" Naruto yelled as Orochimaru ran towards Shikamaru. all of a sudden, Kiba appeared in front of him. Orochimaru had hit Kiba with the Chidori full blast! within a second, Kiba was dead. Mercilessly, Orochimaru killed Akamaru with one blow to the head. "Ha! that was easier than i expected from a rookie who was enrolled in the Chunnin exams!" he yelled as he turned his head once again towards Shikamaru. "Shikamaru!" naruto yelled. Unable to move (Hinata had a death grip on Narutos arm), Naruto couldn't help but listen to Shikamaru suffer in the darkness. "Ha! now... who should i kill next...?" Orochimaru said in an erie voice. "I have an idea. How about the demon foxs' girlfriend!". Naruto gasped. "not Hinata!" he thought. "i have to protect her! she's all i got now!". "Mass replication justsu!" Naruto yelled as a thousand narutos appeared all around. "man... how do i light up this place!?" Naruto thought. Just then, one of the narutos said, "Hey! there's a light switch here!" and it turned on the light. the light revealed a very empty room with nice wood floors and a white wall with blood stains on it from Kiba and Shikamarus death by the hand of Orochimaru. The only way in or out of the basement was a ladder that led up to the flower shop on the above floor. Meanwhile, all of the narutos were starting to get squeezed and started fighting eachother for room. Naruto yelled, "hey! Orochimaru! meet you outside!". So, Naruto, all of his clones and Hinata all went out of the basement, and out of the flower shop, where the real battle for Konoha will begin!

Hey evrebody! This is my first Fanfiction so um yeah tell me how you guys like it, okay!?

oh and um FYI this is only PART 1!!!! I don't know how many parts are going to be in this, but if i had to make a rough estimate i would guess about 3 or 4 so um yeah I am releasing a new part EVERY WEEK! SO LOOKOUT!!!!!!


End file.
